Just a day
by xXx Mizuki xXx
Summary: Oneshot. Riku x Sora. Yaoi. Riku finally admits he loves Sora... But is it too late?


xXx Just a day xXx

xXx Blue Mizuki xXx

This is a one-shot RikuxSora fic. Yes it's depressing. But I'm depressed. But I always write better when I'm depressed anyway.

I don't own kingdom hearts and there _will _be yaoi.

xXxXxXx

Riku didn't know how much longer he could go on like this. As each day passed it was getting harder and harder to breathe. He said so little now, that when he did speak, his voice was barely audible. He knew that it was only a matter of time before he stopped breathing altogether. Tears ran down his cheeks as he remembered the past...

xXx

He had known Sora all his life; and had loved him since he learnt what the word meant. It had however, taken him seven years to finally admit his love for the younger boy. Mainly because it had taken Kairi seven years to bugger off and find her own fucking island... The day Riku told Sora he loved him, would always be the best day of his life... The first and last day he had Sora...

xXx

Riku woke up knowing what he was going to do that day. He had been planning it since the month before when Kairi had finally left the island. Putting on his usual attire, he went outside and sat on the white sand; preparing himself for what he was about to do. Sora approached in his everyday shorts and various jackets. Riku couldn't help but stare in amazement at his best friend. Sora had recently lost all of his child-like appearances and stood with the confidence of someone who had only recently turned 18. His hair still stuck out at odd angles, but when he spoke, his voice was much deeper - making Riku inwardly tremble.

"Hey Riku! You're out early today." Once again Sora's newly broken voice made Riku tingle all over.

"Well you know... It's a nice day."

"Yeh it is."

"You know... Sora?" Riku stood up, trying not to shake - still not entirely sure as to why he was doing this.

"What is it Riku?"

"You know it was your birthday last week?"

"Yeh."

"Well I've got a late present for you..." And from his trouser pocket, Riku took out half a paopu fruit. Sora just stared in shock.

"R-r-riku? Is this... For me?" Sora continued to stare at the fruit in his friend's hand; daring to believe that his best friend really did have feelings of deep love for him.

"Would you want it to be for you?" Riku asked cautiously.

"Riku," Sora stared into the older boy's eyes - for the first time in his life completely serious.

"I've loved you since the day you held your hand out for me when the heartless came. I've wanted you to hold me since the day you were consumed by the darkness. And I've longed for your touch since your body was claimed by the heartless." And Sora took a bite out of the paopu fruit. Riku watched, dumbstruck, as Sora completely devoured the formerly star-shaped fruit. Without him realising it, a tear trickled down Riku's face. Sora leaned forwards and planted a soft kiss on Riku's cheek, kissing the tear away.

"I love you Riku." And Sora kissed his best friend. Riku suddenly became aware to the situation, and promptly began kissing his friend back. After a while, the kiss intensified, as if all their fiery feelings towards each other had been leading up to this moment. Sora's innocent lips parted; in order to give Riku's excited tongue the access it desired. Before long, Sora was straddling Riku on his bed, while Riku lubed his fingers ready for a long awaited penetration. Sora winced as Riku's slender fingers entered him. But it wasn't long before he finally loosened up, enjoying the feeling, and becoming eager for Riku himself to finally enter him.

"Riku... Please... I've waited so long... So damn long..."

"I know baby... I know." And Riku positioned himself just above Sora's opening. As Riku pushed into him, Sora grabbed the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Riku..." He moaned, in a mix of pain and pleasure. Riku started moving slowly, when Sora squeezed his hand; thrusting in and out at the same rhythm his hand was pumping Sora's delicate erection. They came together, both crying out each others names in ecstasy; before collapsing in each others arms. They fell asleep in peace. As one. Together.

xXx

But when Riku woke up the next morning, the boy lying in his arms was cold and lifeless. In a panic, Riku went to check Sora's pulse and breathing... But they were non existent. Finally he listened for a heartbeat... Silence.

Riku lay in shock. Still clinging to the boy he so desperately adored. The boy who was his no more.

xXx

The doctors had said it was past wounds from his battles with the heartless that had caused his premature death... Riku was never sure. All he knew was that he should have told Sora about his love sooner... Seven years sooner. Maybe then things would have been different... Maybe they could have fought the heartless together... Maybe then Sora wouldn't have had to die... But Riku knew he could never forget... The boy who was his... For just a day.

xXx By Blue Mizuki xXx


End file.
